


Are you sleeping with my son

by Smoaceislife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski finds out about Peter and Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Stiles Tell john about his relationship
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Are you sleeping with my son

John held the gun against Peter's head "are you sleeping with my son?" He demanded but Peter didn't answer knowing that Stiles didn't want his dad to know yet, "answer me, are you sleeping with Stiles" He asked again the barrel of the gun digging into Peter's temple.

"No, as you can obviously see I'm in love with Stiles, I told him how I felt he turned me down and asked if we could still be friends" Peter lied easily, he felt bad lying to the sheriff but if he told the truth he knew Stiles would be upset.

John slowly lowered the firearm and put in his holster, "if I find out that you've lied to me I won't hesitate to shoot you" John told him sternly before turning his back and walking out of Peter's apartment.

He listened to Johns footsteps until they finally disappeared then he pulled out his phone and rang Stiles "come over we need to talk and for God sake don't tell your dad you're coming here" Peter told him before hanging up not even letting Stiles speak.

Stiles was Peter’s door ten minutes later, Peter opened the door and dragged Stiles in then slammed the door shut “your dad was here” Peter told him, Stiles looked at him panicked “what? Why? What did want?” He asked scared “he asked if I was sleeping with you” Peter declared.

Stiles looked at him frightened ”what did you tell him?” Stiles asked but was scared to hear the answer, Peter looked at him softly ”I told him that I’m in love with you and I confessed to you but you rejected me and asked if we could still be friends.”

Stiles sat down on Peter’s unbelievably comfortable settee and sighed ”I’m sorry you had to lie to him, I’m just not ready to tell him yet” Stiles told him sadly ”you don't have to be sorry, but Stiles until you are ready I don't think we should be seeing each other” Peter said.

Stiles’ head shot up and he stared at Peter with wide eyes ”why?” ”your Dad told me if he finds out I’m lying he’s going to shoot me and it’s not just that you hate lying to your dad” Peter explained softly.

Stiles pulled out his phone quickly found his Dads number then rang it, ”what the hell are you doing?” Peter asked urgently ”I’m going to tell my dad about us, he’ll either hate it or accept it but I'm not letting you break up with me because of this,” Stiles told him determinedly ”Stiles you're completely missing the point” Stiles glared at Peter ”I don't care what the point is, we’ve been through way too much and wasted so much time to just get to this point, I love you and my Dad is just going to have to accept it.”

Peter leaned in kissed Stiles softly ”whatever you want to do I’ll always be there to support you,” Peter told him seriously, ”Stiles you're dating Peter?” John asked hearing everything the two men said ”yes I am Dad, I love him and I hope that you can accept this” Stiles said his voice strong but Peter could see his hands trembling.

Peter reached and took the hand that wasn't holding the phone and he gave it a reassuring squeeze Stiles gave him smile and waited for his Dad to finally speak.

Stiles heard his Dad sigh then he finally spoke ”bring him to dinner on Saturday” was all he said ”a-alright” he stuttered before hanging up.

Stiles looked at Peter shocked ”looks like your coming to dinner on Saturday” he said a smile slowly taking over his face, Peter leaned in again and kissed him deeply when they eventually pulled away Stiles let out a content sigh.

”We’re going to be ok,” Peter told him a smile of his own playing on his lips ”you’ll have to be on your best behaviour,” Stiles told him with a smirk ”I will be.”


End file.
